Bone anchor assemblies can be used in orthopedic surgery to fix bone during healing, fusion, or other processes. In spinal surgery, for example, bone anchor assemblies can be used to secure a spinal fixation element to one or more vertebrae to rigidly or dynamically stabilize the spine. Bone anchor assemblies can also be used as an engagement point for manipulating bone (e.g., distracting, compressing, or rotating one vertebra with respect to another vertebra, reducing fractures in a long bone, and so forth).
The integrity with which the bone anchor assembly engages the bone can affect the transfer of corrective biomechanical forces. While a great amount of care is exercised when placing bone anchor assemblies, it is common that a bone anchor assembly will be inserted in a compromised state. For example, the bone opening in which the assembly is disposed can be stripped (e.g., by driving the bone anchor assembly past its optimum holding position), the bone anchor assembly can be placed incorrectly (e.g., using an incorrect instrument maneuver such as an over-sized pilot hole), the bone anchor assembly can be placed outside of its intended trajectory (e.g., within a facet capsule or breached through a pedicle wall), or the bone anchor assembly can be inserted into compromised bone (e.g., bone that is fractured, osteoporotic, diseased, or otherwise lacking in structural integrity).
When the bone anchor assembly is in a compromised state, there can be sub-optimal purchase between the bone anchor assembly and the bone. The bone anchor assembly may feel unsecure to the surgeon, and it is possible that the bone anchor assembly could back out or become loosened over time. There are limited options for the surgeon when faced with these types of situations. In spinal surgery, for example, the surgeon can remove the bone anchor assembly and skip the vertebral level, though this can undesirably require expanding the surgical site to additional vertebral levels. The surgeon can remove and re-insert with a larger anchor, though this may not be an option when space for anchoring in the bone is limited. The surgeon can leave the compromised bone anchor assembly in place, which may be the safest alternative if the bone anchor assembly is in a safe location and attachment to the plate, rod, or other implant construct is definitive, as the additional compromised fixation may be better than removal.
Even when a bone anchor assembly is placed in a non-compromised state, the geometry of traditional bone anchor assemblies can limit the flexibility with which the bone attachment point can be located with respect to a plate, rod, or other implant construct coupled to the bone anchor assembly.
There is a continual need for improved bone anchor assemblies and related methods.